tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Devastator
"Thinking and winning do not mix." Awesome and terrifying, Devastator is the bizarre result of the six Constructicons - Scrapper, Scavenger, Bonecrusher, Hook, Long Haul and Mixmaster - joining together to form a single giant robot. He is ungainly and plodding, but he is also brutality in its purest form - a mechanical being whose sole purpose is to crush and destroy all that stands in its path. Devastator's mind is truly unique and his own, a melding together of his six components, but it also represents a compromise: his thoughts are limited to what the six can agree upon. The carrying out of any complex thoughts is severely impeded by their competing minds. Thus, Devastator is seemingly a creature of almost pure instinct - usually he acts before he can fully contemplate the consequences of his actions. These actions are usually simple, direct and extremely violent. Devastator has many of the abilities of his component parts, but is somewhat limited in their use by his limited mental functions and awkward form. He is over 60 feet tall and has incredible strength - he can knock down a bridge with one punch. His solar energy rifle shoots a 10,000 degree centigrade heat beam a distance of six miles. Devastator is slow and awkward, and is relatively easy to trip up. The inability of his six component parts to better cooperate inhibits his mental functions, allowing him to be easily outfoxed by most opponents. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX Origin The Constructicons did not initially have the power to merge into Devastator. That ability was given to them by Megatron after he warped their minds into servitude with the Robo-Smasher. They used Devastator to hold Omega Supreme while the Robo-Smasher attempted to warp the guardian robot's mind. They failed and only served to create burning desire for vengeance in Omega. 1984 Millions of years later, in 1984, Megatron had the Constructicons built on Earth to steal high-tech electronic components for his Power chip rectifier furnace, as well as tunneling under the Ark to destroy Teletraan I. Teletraan I, sensing the imminent danger, activated the Dinobots. The Dinobots responded and started pounding on the Constructicons, opening up a lava channel in the process. The battle not going in their favor, the Constructicons pulled out one last trick and combined into the super warrior, Devastator. And then all hell broke loose. Category:1984 The returning Autobots saw the battle between one giant psycho and five ticked off dinosaurs, but were unable to help (due to losing a tournament which prevented them from interfering with the Decepticons). Inside the Ark, Teletraan I was able to show that Megatron had cheated and the Autobots rushed outside to help the Dinobots. Distracted by one of Hound's holograms, Devastator was shot by Optimus Prime and fell apart into the lava. City of Steel Devastator was continuously called upon during the war on Earth. One of his adventures included scaling the remodeled Empire State Building like King Kong. The Core When Megatron attempted to tap the Earth's core to give the Decepticons a limitless supply of geothermal energy, Devastator defended the project from Autobot attack. To get around the giant combiner, Chip Chase and Wheeljack created dominator discs which forced the Constructicons, and thus Devastator, into serving the Autobots. Unfortunately, Megatron had anticipated this plan and built a device to override the dominator discs. When he turned Devastator against the Autobots, Wheeljack turned up the power on the dominator discs, which only served to fry Devastator's logic circuits and sent him berserk, damaging the controls for Megatron's drill just as it was about to pierce the Earth's core. Working together, both factions restored Devastator to Megatron's control and sent him into the ground to take out the drill before it could destroy the Earth. Devastator was surprised by Megatron's cowardly absence after he returned surface, but merely believed Megatron left to plan their next attack. The Master Builders On another adventure, he helped Grapple and Hoist build their solar tower. Starscream's Brigade After Starscream attempted to overthrow Megatron (again) and was exiled for his troubles, he returned with a powerful team of Decepticons called the Combaticons. During the subsequent battle between the two Decepticon factions, Devastator was soundly defeated by the Combaticons' combined form, Bruticus. MUX History: Devastator remains one of the most destructive forces in Megatron's arsenal. In 2012, Scrapper travelled to Cybertron to help free Mixmaster from the control of the Dweller. When Starscream was successful in assisting Mixmaster, Scrapper pledged Devastator's support in defending Polyhex. OOC Notes Logs Players Devastator is controlled by the Constructions' players References * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe Shattered Glass Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon Medtech Category:Constructicons Category:Gestalts Category:TP-Only Category:Transformers Category:Male Characters Category:Cybertron